The Secret To Catching and Keeping a Saiyan
by froglady15
Summary: Sure we all know the key to catching a Saiyan's heart was food but keeping it? That's another matter... My responses to the Mature BVDN on the We're Just Saiyan Google Community. The theme was Dessert. Warning for mature content. If anyone wants me to continue on, shoot me a review with a word prompt! Enjoy!
1. Cheesecake

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Hello! Here are my responses to the Mature BVDN on the We're Just Saiyan Google Community for November 25, 2014. The theme was Dessert. Prompts had to be 300 words or less.

Please be advised, mature content though nothing too bad… I was kinda leading up to it slowly with each word prompt. If anyone has any other prompts they'd like to add to continue this, leave your word prompt in a review… ;)

_**The Secret to Catching and Keeping a Saiyan**_

_**Prompt 1: Cheesecake **_

_**Word Count: 300**_

He approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close and inhaling her scent deeply. She wasn't wearing anything but for her royal blue satin robe; so far as he knew. Perhaps she was wearing something underneath as well? She was always full of surprises, never ceasing to amaze him no matter how many times they had been together.

She moaned quietly as she leaned herself back into his warm embrace; she always loved it when he held her from behind, the way his arms felt around her delicate frame, the way he would skim his nose along the back of her neck as he breathed in her scent. She loved how he would gently nip at her ear or the base of her neck, a subtle reminder that he was still that rough, untamed being she had met on Namek and had invited to live at her house months ago.

She felt his mouth smirk against the back of her neck; he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly what drove her wild with desire.

"You smell good," he murmured against her ear, taking another deep breath. He couldn't tell if it was her hair or her skin.

"If you think I smell good, then wait until you _taste_ me." she said, shrugging nonchalantly.

He chuckled at her, the breath from his lungs giving her goose bumps. Her breath hitched as she felt him run his tongue from the back of her neck all the way up to behind her right ear. "Hmmn," he growled appreciatively. "You _do_ taste good."

"Its cheesecake," she said slyly, glad that she had chosen well in the flavored lotion she had chosen for tonight. She had specifically picked it for him, knowing what a sweet tooth he had.


	2. Milk Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Prompt 2: Milk Chocolate**_

_**Word count: 298**_

"Hmmn, you humans and your obsession with edible lotions and garments" he said, licking her again. "I will never understand the point of it."

"Says the man who can't seem to get enough of it," she chortled, quickly slipping her hand into the pocket of her robe and popped a small piece of chocolate into her mouth while he was currently preoccupied, mauling her neck, exactly the way she loved. He usually didn't miss anything, so she had to be sneaky if she wanted to keep the element of surprise with him.

She managed to turn herself around in his arms despite his tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his.

He smirked against her mouth in amusement as he could taste the chocolate on her lips and tongue the moment their lips met. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him full access, which he took immediately, greedily feasting on her mouth and the remnants of the sweet delight still lingering.

"Chocolate," he growled, still kissing her within an inch of her life. "My favorite."

"Oh, I know," she shrugged, leaning away from him and slipping her hand back into her robe and pulling out another small square of chocolate and popping it in his mouth before he had a chance to react.

He nipped her index finger, trapping it between his lips before she was able to remove her hand, licking and sucking on the tip of her finger.

Bullma bit her lower lip as she slid her finger into his mouth suggestively; excitement dancing inside her at the small, yet intimate gesture.

She let her hand drop and leaned in to kiss him again, tasting the tasty treat on his mouth and tongue; somehow it tasted better this way.


	3. Dipped Strawberries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.__

_**Prompt 3: Dipped Strawberries**_

_**Word Count: 301**_

Vegeta continued to kiss her deeply, making sure to take in every last remnant of that damned delicious taste that reminded him so much of when he was a child still on his planet. He couldn't remember the name of it, but he hadn't come across anything even remotely similar until he had found this planet.

He loved it and he loved it even more when the woman brought it to bed with her and incorporated it into the bed play games she would torment him with. What was it she called it? Oh, right. _Foreplay_.

The last time she had surprised him had been with chocolate covered strawberries. Now that had been a night to remember; the sweet red fruit covered in his favorite sweet delight it had been almost better than the sex itself. _Almost,_ but not quite.

"You did not get any more of those berries?" he asked suddenly.

"No," she sighed. "Not in season. Besides, I surprised you with that last time so what's the fun in that?" She could have laughed at the petulant frown that graced his usual manly features.

"Hmmn," he grunted, pulling her closely against him so that she could feel the evidence of his arousal. He was past playing games and was ready to move on.

She nipped at his jaw as she pulled herself up onto the counter so she was sitting on it, now equally level in height with him and proceeded to slide her hand down the front of his loose training shorts. Yes, he was definitely interested. If food was the way to entrapping a Saiyan's heart, then chocolate and deserts were the key to ensnaring and keeping Vegeta's apparently.

He groaned in contentment as she stroked him slowly. It was agony and bliss at the same time.


	4. Peanut Butter Blossom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Prompt 4: Peanut Butter Blossom**_

_**Word Count: 293**_

Unfortunately for Bulma, Vegeta was more than ready to move on to more serious matters.

She shivered as she felt his hands caress her sides and slowly make their way to the belt of her robe, which was neatly tied into a loose bow. He gave her a heated gaze and raised an eyebrow mischievously before daring to undo it.

He was dying to see what she either was or was not wearing underneath the silky fabric of his favorite color. It was a tossup either way and he loved the suspense of it.

He pulled the bow and the front of her robe fell open in front of him, revealing his prize.

She wore the most delicate almost nonexistent pair of bra and panties in the whitest white but a powder pink trim on the seams and straps. Decorated all over it were beautiful cherry blossom flowers embossed with lace and ribbon.

Vegeta smirked at her as she crossed her legs, making a mock model pose for him.

"Ha!" he grunted as he promptly uncrossed them and made to rip off the barely there panties when she stopped him.

"Don't destroy these," she warned.

He gave her a childish frown; he loved making a disaster of her garments. It was his favorite part of their foreplay.

"They were expensive."

"So?"

"Well, I dare you not to." she challenged.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make sure my mom makes you nothing but peanut butter sandwiches for a month!"

"Well get on with it then!" he snarled impatiently at her; she _always_ did this to him: teased him and put him off for as long as possible.

She grabbed his shorts and pulled them down in one swift motion, freeing him from the restricting garment.


	5. Champagne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Have decided to just finish this on my own due to the responses from readers/followers. ;) I'm keeping it to one word prompts and the 300 words mark. Once again, don't be shy: Send me a word prompt if you dare. I have my next prompt- curtesy of a reviewer.

_**Prompt 5: Champagne**_

_**Word Count: 298**_

He dipped a finger slowly into her, wanting to pay her back for teasing him so this evening. To his delight and satisfaction, she was already wet and hot for him.

She moaned as he continued to stroke her insides almost torturously slow, wanting to build up her pleasure.

He always loved the noises and faces she made during their coupling. It gave him some small sense of empowerment, in a world where he had virtually none that he could bring the world's most powerful and sought after woman to her knees with just the touch of his hand.

She shifted her bum towards him, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. "I have another surprise for you in the bedroom," she said against his mouth between kisses.

"Hmmmn," he growled appreciatively as he placed his hands on her bum, supporting her weight as he carried her put of the spacious bathroom and into her bedroom where on the night stand there was a covered platter of something else he couldn't tell what and a bottle of chilled champagne in a bucket of ice and two delicate, narrow glasses. He silently berated himself for not noticing it sitting there when he had come into her room.

Vegeta smirked against her mouth at the obvious effort she'd made to surprise him this evening. She had obviously gone all out this time, not that he minded of course but he wondered what the occasion was?


	6. Cherry

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Prompt 6: Cherry **_

_**Word Count: 305**_

Bulma poured them both some champagne, dropping a maraschino cherry in both glasses and handed him his glass before taking a sip and settling herself in his lap.

Vegeta downed the rest of his drink like a shot and ate his cherry without any thought before setting his glass down and pulled her closer into him caressing her hips and thighs, more than ready to finally give into the other cravings setting his nerves on edge.

She kissed him deeply, still tasting the drink and remnants of cherry on his lips and tongue. "You weren't supposed to just eat it," she sulked.

He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion at her comment. Wondering what the hell else he was supposed to do with it as she reached around him for her glass, sipping her drink and putting the cherry in her mouth. With a funny smirk that wasn't quite sexy she looked at him as she did something with her mouth as she reached in front of him and stroked his neglected manhood.

After a moment she proudly grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, revealing that she had somehow cleverly tied the cherry stem into a knot with her tongue. "Clever wench," he mumbled, crashing his lips to hers. As she kissed him, she reached behind her and uncoupled her bra, tossing it away to reveal the naked splendor of her breasts to him.

He smirked at her briefly before burying his face into them, his mouth latching onto her left breast. He gave a surprised growl as he tasted the flavor of the cheesecake-flavored lotion that also covered her breasts and chest.

"Now here is dessert worthy of royalty," he growled, as he licked her all over, not missing an inch from breast to breast, between and up to her collarbone.


	7. Devour

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Prompt 7: Devour **_

_**Word Count: 299**_

Bulma sighed in ecstasy as he devoured her chest, neck and collarbone urgently as though he were a starving man. Suddenly he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pushed her all the way back into the bed so that he was on top of her. Which was quite convenient for him, as her legs had already been wrapped around his waist; he had her exactly where he wanted her.

He slipped his hand into her panties again, stroking her clit with a gentleness that always managed to surprise her for a man as strong and intense as Vegeta. He slipped two of his fingers inside of her while making sure to brush her clit with the palm of his hand, making her squirm and writhe the way he loved until he felt her insides beginning to contract around his fingers, indicating to him that she was about finished at any moment.

Forgetting her request to not destroy her undergarments this time, he ripped the flimsy panties off of her and entered her fully before she had the chance to protest and as she cried out in her release.

She screamed as he grinded his hips into her at a slow but hard pace, making her forget everything and anything save for the feeling of their coupling as he moved into her. She wrapped an arm around his neck, her nails digging deeply into his shoulder as she clung onto him for dear life, her body throbbing with pleasure.

Vegeta took her other hand, laced his fingers with hers and cursed under his breath into her neck as his own climax ripped through him full force. He could barely think anything coherent as he came, rocking his hips into her slowly, wanting to prolong both of their pleasure.


	8. Red Velvet Cake

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

_**Prompt 8: Red Velvet Cake **_

_**Word Count: 392**_

They both trembled against one another in the aftermath of their coupling, still feeling and basking in that amazing post coital glow that was always over too soon before he kissed her longingly for a moment. It was in these rare, brief moments afterwards that he showed her a small glimpse of his true feelings.

She moaned as he carefully pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms.

Once her heart rate had returned to normal, she moved herself up, reaching for the small covered platter.

"Hmmn," he grunted at being disturbed.

"I got something else for you," she said, taking the lid off and handing him a small cupcake. "It's red velvet cake, my favorite."

He smirked at her as she ripped off a piece and held it to his mouth, which of course he was more than happy to sample this other treat she was offering him. He moaned and nodded at her in agreement, it was delicious. She smiled at him and licked the side of his mouth where some icing had gotten.

"What is the occasion, Woman?" he asked, his face going serious.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What is the reason for all of this?"

"No reason," she shrugged.

He scowled suspiciously at her in response.

"What? Does a girl need a reason to surprise her boy- I mean favorite Saiyan houseguest with a romantic evening?" She slapped herself mentally, she had nearly slipped up there.

"What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of your company?" she guessed, though it was the truth, both literally and figuratively.

He searched her features and saw no indication of dishonesty.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked, not understanding his sudden behaviour. He was still such a mystery to her.

"No," he grunted. "But no one does anything nice for someone else without reason."

"Well, I do." She shrugged, popping another piece of red velvet cake into his mouth before he could ruin the mood with his over thinking.

It shocked him, but touched him deeply that she would go through all of the trouble to do all of this for him without ulterior motive or master manipulation in mind. While he still wasn't sure where his life was headed, one thing he was certain of, the Woman had to stay with him.

She was _his_ woman.

-0-0-0-

Ok, I went way over on that one with the word count but didn't see the point in doing another prompt… Hope you all enjoyed! Ha haa! This was fun. A nice break from my master work, Butterflies & hurricanes- Check it out if you haven't!

Thanks to Nancy 103 for the "Red Velvet Cake" word prompt… I decided to save the best for last ;)

Shoot me a review! Let me know what 'yall thought!


End file.
